Can You Forgive?
by The Jun Bashers
Summary: *Epilogue UP!* You quys finally reviewed! Domo arigatou gozimasu! *Special thanks to Maya H., YOU RULE MAYA!* Matt tries to protect Sora, but Sora didn't listen and ruined their relationship. Will Sora ever forgive Matt?
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa!!!!!! KG here! None of the other Jun bashers (M.O.E. and Ike especially) could write a romance fic without a ton of humor, so I tried too. This is my first romance and the Jun bashers first Romance. It's a SORATO. If ya don't like, ya don't read. I DON'T WANT FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon and I never will.  
  
Sora sat on her bed remembering all the great times she had with her friends back in the Digiworld. Her eyes fell on one particular image. Matt. As soon as she saw his picture she began crying. It had been one week since she and him had broken up. Matt had told Sora that he couldn't go out in public with her anymore but before Matt could explain why, Sora slapped him and walked out of his life forever. Little did she know that Matt was only trying to protect her.  
Sora couldn't belive he would say something like that. "I guess Yamato "Mr. Cool" Ishida thinks he's to good for me." Sora thought. "Well then FINE!"  
Sora and Matt drifted away from each other quickly. And When Tai asked Sora out she jumped at the chance. She an Tai began dating.  
Sora hadn't been going to Matt's concerts anymore either. Then one day, a year later, Mimi talked her into seeing them with her. Sora was in her room getting ready for that night. "I can't belive I'm gonna have to sit in the front row. And see that jerk again." Sora mumbled to herself.  
Matt had somehow found out Sora was coming and sitting on the front row. He was doing a little planning for that night himself...  
"Well Sora, tonight's the night!" Mimi squealed over the fun. "Yeah." Sora grumbled, "I'm so excited. I can't wait."  
That night...  
Sora and Mimi sat down and Matt begun his concert. Mimi yelled and screamed the whole time and Sora just tired to casually hide her face.  
Once Matt made it to his last song he hesitated for a minute. Then he managed to choke out the words: I would like to dedicate this last song to a very old friend of mine in the front row. I made a foolish mistake, and I miss her.  
Sora's eyes widened as Matt began too sing...  
  
  
Wooooo! Cliff hanger! Should I continue? Review!   



	2. Can You Still forgive Somebody Like Me?

  
  
Konnichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Heres the rest of Can You Forgive? Thankz for all your reviews. This is the Jun Bashers most popular story yet! Or maybe it's the Interview story, I don't know. Let me know which one of our stories you like the best!!!! Read them all If ya can!  
  
Disclaimer - I, (Kawaii Gatomon) Don't own Digimon or This song.  
  
Matt lifted the microphone and began to sing...  
  
"I sure hope, that you remember me/It's been such a long time since we've talked/So many things I need to tell you/There's a lot to catch up on/We used to be so much closer/but it seems that I have drifted away/Now this road has brought me back to you,/I just wanna hear you say/(Chorus)/That you can still Love somebody like me/that your love reaches farther than I can see/and from where I am to where you are, seems like an eternity/Can you still forgive somebody like me/can you forgive the way that I used to be?/And now I'm down on my knees, praying,/that you could still love, love somebody like me/(End Chorus)/For so long, I did things my own way/I sure made my share of mistakes/So many wounds that need to start healing/It's so much more than I can take/I know that I, Used to seem to have all the answers/Then how'd I ever get so lost?/Now this road that's paved, with my regrets/Is leading back here to you/(Chorus)/Can you still forgive somebody like me/can your love reach farther than I can see?/ and From where I am to where you are, seems like an eternity/Can you still forgive somebody like me?/ Can you forget the way that I used to be?/ And now I'm down on my knees, praying,/that you could still love, love somebody like me/Oh Oh Love somebody like me, me, me!/  
  
As Matt finished singing he gathered up his things and slipped off the stage without saying another word. Sora was left speechless in her seat.   
"Sora! You've got to go back there and talk to him!!! That was the sweetest thing I've ever seeeeen, wa wa wa wa!" Mimi began wailing tears of happiness.  
"Mimi quit that. It's not like he sung that for you." Sora looked at her friends wet face, and Mimi began crying harder.  
"Wa, I wa wont stop, wa wa, crying, wa, until you, wa, go back there, wa, and forgive his sweet little soul! Wawawawawawawawawawawa!!!!!" Mimi began crying really loud and people began staring.   
"All right I'm going Mimi. Gosh." Sora walked back there with many thoughts in her mind. Should she really forgive him? Or should she stick with Taichi 'cause he hasn't ever hurt her, yet. Maybe Matt had a really good reason for saying that to me, and I didn't stay to listen.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Matt sat back stage alone, hurt and confused. "Well Yamato. Now you've gone and done it. She probably hates you even more now." A little voice in his head whispered. "She'll probably never forgive you. And even if she did, you would still have to explain why you couldn't been seen with her in public. She'd probably just dump you again." Matt stared off into the oblivion. "Why do those girls want to do this. Why do that want to ruin my love life? They're so selfish. And how could any be so cold as to want to kill Sora, and ruin my whole life trying to do what they were planning to do to me after Sora was out of the way. It's to disgusting to think about."  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think Sora should do? Leave a review and tell me! And what do you think Matt should do about Sora's safety? Review! The next part'll be up I f I get at least 10 reviews! Sayonara! - Kawaii Gatomon (Just call me KG)   
  
PS - Are you still spinning Izzychick? PRODIGIOUS!  
- KG   



	3. Together Again

  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Kawaii Gatomon has returned!!!! Sorry for the long wait, I was just busy! Oh Destany, If you're reading this, I've got another story In the making, it's about when the Digidestined switch bodies! I thought M.O.E. could work on it some, I'll e-mail it to you!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or the song No You. Enjoy!  
  
Sora walked towards the backstage door. Her legs felt like Jello. She had no idea what to say to him. She froze when she reached the door. She herd Mimi's crazy sobs in the background, and knew she had to go in, at least for Mimi's sake. She turned the doorknob and walked backstage. She gazed at all the new equipment that was in there since she last came in one year ago. There were five more computers, some video cameras, and even a refrigerator! She saw Yolei at one of the computers. (For those of you who don't already know, Yolei works backstage one sound effects during Matt's concerts. When Yolei can't make it, Izzy does the work.)   
"Oh hi Sora! It's been a long time since you came back here! So what can I do for you!" Yolei said in her usual spastic voice.  
"Well do you no where, he, he left didn't he?" Sora asked.  
"Who? You mean Matt?" Yolei asked puzzled.  
"Yeah. Is he still here?"  
" Well Yeah, his guitar is over there. He went outside. The doors right there. See you later Sora!" Yolei squealed and winked at Sora.  
Sora stepped outside. She saw Matt sitting in the grass playing his harmonica. Sora knew she'd heard the somg before, but she couldn't remember where. Then Matt began to sing - Been feeling to crazy lately when it seems that you're not around/the sun and the moon shine bright, but my eyes are all your's now/Don't know how I've lived without you/I don't remember how it used to feel/Oh I cant imagine if I had no you to hold me/(Chorus)/Where would I go with no you to run to/no you to hold me when I am afraid/Who would I be with no you beside me?/I oughta know it by now without there's no me./Oh there's no me./ Matt stopped singing and stared up into the sky. Then he whispered, "There is no me, without you." Sora remembered the song, she had heard him sing to himself before, but to no one else. Luckily she remembered the rest. Sora realized the mistake she'd made, he really cared for her and she wouldn't listen. Sora began to sing - Whenever I need you, you're always here/to play through the laughter, love through the tears/And when my heart seems so far away, into your arms is where I wanna stay/ I try to find all the words to tell you/All the things my hearts been telling me,/I don't want to know anymore, how it feels to have no you to love me/where would I go with no you to run to,/no you to hold me when I am afraid/who would I be with no you beside me?/I oughta know it by now without you there's no me,/Oh there's no me.   
  
Sora stopped singing and looked up into Matt's shocked face. "I don't want to know anymore, how it feels to have no you to love me." She whispered. "Please Matt, will you forgive me?"  
"Forgive you? For what? It's all my fault." Matt said.  
"No it's not Matt! I ran out on you and wouldn't let you finish. I was being such a little idiot." Sora was near tears now. "I'm so, so sorry!"  
"Shhhhh... It's o-kay Sora. I forgive you. The reason I told you that was because I had heard some girls talking earlier, they said if they ever saw you with me again, they were going to literally kill you. And then they were going to do something totally disgusting to me."  
"So, you were just trying to protect me?" Sora asked.  
"Exactly. I love you Sora, and I couldn't bear it if something ever happened to you." Matt said as he gently hugged her. Then they leaned in for a kiss.  
?  
"Oh, Isn't it just so romantic?" Biyomon asked starry eyed as she gazed at Matt and Sora form behind a bush. "I think I'm gonna cry!" Biyomon yelled as she flung her wings around Gabumon and began crying.   
"Ouch, Bi, not so tight. Let Go! YOU"RE HURTING ME! Bi, let go!" Gabumon yelled and struggled out of Biyomon's wings and rolled across the grass, and just to his luck, his horn whammed into the tree. "Ahhhhh! Bi, help me I'm stuck!" Biyomon just giggled and pulled him out of the tree. "where would you be without me Gabumon?" Biyomon giggled. "I wouldn't constantly run into trees. Gabumon sneered.  
  
Sora and Matt pulled away from each other and sat down in the grass. "How could I ever have allowed this to happen." Sora said. "Well Sora life is like a roller coaster!"   
"What?" Sora asked Matt, puzzled. Matt just grinned at Sora with that cute smirk of his. "Life is like a roller coaster cause there's so many ups and downs and twists and turns. And then there's those loop-de-loop thingys. Where you'll be up high but you'll just come right back down again. And before you know it, you'll be plumiting down. Do you see how that's just like life?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah. Now I do. That'd make a really cute song Matt!" Sora giggled.  
"Yeah I know. I'm working on it. Anyway, I talked to Gabumon and he said Bi came up with a plan that we could get together in the Digital world instead of here. That way, no one will see us together but the digimon! Biyomon never runs out of ideas does she?" Matt grinned.  
"No she doesn't. Goodnight Matt." Sora gave him a final kiss and ran off down the road towards her apartment complex. Later that evening she looked out her window and gazed at a beautiful star. And Matt stood on the balcony of his apartment an gazed at the exact same one, smiling.  
  
  
So? Wha'd ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me! And I'm open for suggestions on other fics. If you have a suggestion just tell me in your review. I Love Reviewers! By the way, Relena, If you're reading this, could you please countinue your fic called Camp? I can't wait for the next chapter! It's my verrrrrrrrrry favorite story! Forever,  
Kawaii Gatomon  
  



	4. Epilogue

Hey guys

Hey guys. I thought I might do an epilogue for this story.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon! 

Can You Forgive?

Epilogue

Sora woke up early the next morning. For some reason she couldn't sleep. She guessed it was because she was very excited about her date with Matt in the Digi world that evening. Biyomon came up with a brilliant plan that they could date in the Digi world so no one would see them except for the other DD's. Sora picked up the phone to call Tai and tell him that she and Matt had gotten back together, and she couldn't date him anymore.

"Moshi moshi. Kamiya desu. Kari speaking." 

"Hi Kari It's Sora. I need to talk to Tai, Matt and I got back together last night."

"Oh! That' GREAT!"

"Why is that so great? I mean, why is it great for you?"

"Because Tai was cheating on you that whole time! I wasn't supposed to tell, and you know I always keep my word."

"HE WAS CHEATING ON ME! Well I'm sure glad I got back with Matt, at least I know he wouldn't do something like that. He didn't even date anyone during the whole year we were mad at each other."

"Yeah, well I'll put him on the line now." (Long pause.)

"Yello?"

"Well, um, _yello _to you too Taichi Kamiya! This is Sora, I won't date you anymore because 1, Kari says you've been cheating on me, 2, I got back with Matt last night, and 3, I never loved you anyway. Have a nice day." CLICK! Sora hung up before she could hear Tai's reaction. Actually you couldn't hear Tai's reaction at all, he was way to shocked!

"KARI!" Tai screamed.

"What?"

"I told you not to tell her!"

"I didn't tell her until she already decided to break up with you, besides, If you were cheating on her why would you care that she doesn't love you?"

"I don't know. That's a good question! Well, you still shouldn't have told her!"

"Whatever Tai. Besides, Mimi Tachikawa is on the phone now!"

Tai leapt for the phone. 

"HI MIMI! So, is our date still on? O-KAY! See you tonight... WHAT!? You want to do a double date with Matt and Sora? Sheesh... I really don't think Sora would like to see me..." Tai and Mimi continued talking for some time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening,

"That was a pretty good idea Mimi, to do a double date and all!" Matt said putting his arm around Sora. "Now we have to wait for Tai!"

"Well he'll be late, he's been late on every date we've ever had!" Mimi giggled.

Sora smiled too. "Maybe when TK and Kari get older we can triple date with them!" 

"Yeah!" Matt smiled, "And even quadruple date with Yolei and Ken too!"

Everyone laughed at the idea of quadruple dating. They met up with Biyomon who showed them a beautifully prepared for them. There were to tables right next to each other. Both had the most beautiful candles on them.

"I see we have one guest missing. Shall we wait for him?" Biyomon said in a fake Italian accent. Everyone giggled at Biyomon's attempt to sound Italian. 

"WAIT!" Tai came running up to the with the most ridiculous clothing on. (Well, not exactly ridiculous but ridiculous to wear in the Digi-world.) He was wearing a suit, and his mouth dropped when he looked at the others clothing. There mouths dropped too at Tai's clothes. Tai's eyes went from Matt, who was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and baggy black pants, to Sora, who was wearing a purple T -shirt and white flare leg jeans, and over to Mimi who was wearing one of those pink shirts that said, roll out the red carpet here comes the princess, and black flare leg jeans.

"Tai, why did you wear a suit?" Matt said as he raised an eye brow at Tai.

"Well, I just um, I, I don't know." He said as he plopped down at the table with Mimi. He picked up the menus Gabumon and Biyomon had made.

Matt turned the menu at all sorts of angles trying to read it. "Biyomon and Gabumon have bad handwriting!"

Sora giggled. Mimi scratched her head and Tai stared at Mimi.

Gabumon jumped out from behind a tree. "Bonjour Sinouritas and Sinours! (Pardon my spelling, that is supposed to be Spanish.) Everyone stared blankly at Gabumon.

Sora leaned over to Matt and whispered, "Isn't this supposed to be an Italian stile restaurant?" 

Matt nodded.

"Um, Gabumon, why did you just talk in French and in Spanish in one sentence?" Mimi asked. 

"Gabumon you are supposed to talk in Italian." Matt said.

"or better yet, how bout neither?" Sora said. Gabumon shrugged and asked them what they wanted.

"Uhhhh..." They all said in unison. 

"Tell you what, how about we all just get spaghetti or something." Matt said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Gabumon scurried back to Biyomon who was behind a tree cooking.

"Next time, let's go to The Digi World Diner so we can actually read the menu!" Tai said.

"I don't know, Biyomon and Gabumon sure put a lot of effort into this!" Sora giggled, "Maybe next time we can go to Palmon and Agumon's Old fashioned diner!"

"And Gatomon and Patamon's Mexican restaurant!" Matt said.

"And Hawkmon and Wormmon's Irish Pub!" Mimi giggled. 

And so they all giggled into the night, sharing hugs, kisses, but most of all, laughter!

Well I hope you all liked it. That is the END of Can You Forgive. NO MORE! I decided to through a little Michi in since I don't mind Michi, or Joemi, or Koumi. But I absolutely positively cannot STAND MIMATO! (barfs at the mention of the word.) Please R&R!

- Kawaii Biyomon


End file.
